A Change Of Plans
by Kuroshi1
Summary: Ciel is a demon now, and Sebastian has lost an exquisite meal. What will Sebastian do? How will Ciel deal with life as a demon? Probably yaoi in later chapters, but I will give fair warning for those who want to skip. A little yaoi shouldn't ruin a good story:) Plot ideas? Rated M, for the future, just in case.
1. A Change of Plans

**Hello world! So, I want to thank each and every last one of the many people who reviewed, and thanks for the many wonderful plot ideas. Anyways, here it is: The first chapter of my Kuroshitsuji story. I'm still stuck for ideas, I was kinda thinking someone could possess Sebastian to make him betray Ciel, but I could probably wrap that up in no time flat, and I don't want my story to be too short. I was also thinking it could just be a "Ciel getting used to life as a demon", but...I'm not sure. Plot ideas most definitely welcome! Oh, and I hvae already finished the second chapter, so I'll upload that right away, but I may be stuck until I find a way to continue and not make the story totally suck. Review to brighten my day!**

The ride away from the Phantomhive estate was a silent one, the two passengers lost in their thoughts. For Sebastian, they were bitter, regretful thoughts hidden by a mask of impassiveness. Ciel Phantomhive's exquisite soul had been stolen from him not once, but twice. How ironic that the soul he had craved for so long was now right in front of him, yet forever out of his reach. Now, to be fair, it wasn't the boy's fault. Had all gone well, Ciel would have willingly given up his soul. In fact, if he thought about it, he didn't really want the boy dead. When he imagined ripping the boy apart, it was not really him Sebastian tore to shreds, but rather those who had brought about this despicable turn of events. Claude Faustus, the cunning demon who had stolen his Young Master from him right under his nose. Alois Trancy, whiny, annoying, sadistic brat who succumbed to those pathetic feelings of jealousy. But worst of all, the one who had orchestrated everything from behind the scenes, the she-devil whose very name sent shivers of bloodlust rippling throughout Sebastian's body: Hannah Annafellows. Oh, how he wished he had killed that demoness when he'd first seen her, torn her limb from limb and forced her to endure tenfold, no, a hundredfold, every second of agony she had caused his Young Master. For his Master was in agony.

No matter how hard he tried to conceal it, Sebastian could see the hurt written all over his Master's childlike face, and in his uncovered blue eye, too bright as he fought the tears which threatened to spill over. He despised the turn of events, that much was obvious. Of course, Sebastian knew that he himself was partly to blame for his Master's sullen complexion. After all, it was not every day that your butler attempts to kill you immediately after saving you. It really was not something one could apologize for and the continue on their merry way.

Well, Sebastian thought grimly, he had an eternity to gain his Young Master's forgiveness, and then regain his trust. He decided that a good place to start was to be supportive and sympathetic. His Young Master was a demon now, his body would be changing, and his emotions would be all over the map as his body tried to adjust to the changes, not to mention the hunger...as a young demon, Ciel would need somebody with him every step of the way. Sebastian hoped that somebody would be him.

Ciel Phantomhive stared out the carriage window, attempting to maintain his usual air of apathy, but his efforts were not a successful as Sebastian's. Every time he though he had his emotions under control, another wave of betrayal would threaten to eradicate his composure. Sebastian had tried to kill him. Of course, it was the most logical course of action, since it was much better to mourn a lost meal than to be forced to serve a lost meal for eternity, but...he'd thought that Sebastian had started to care for him as a person. To think of him as more than just another meal. Ciel fought to keep the tears locked inside. Evidently that hadn't been the case. Sebastian hated him. Hated that he'd been deprived of a meal, despised the thoughts of being stuck with him for all eternity. How could he stand to let his butler dress him in the morning, knowing full well that Sebastian wanted nothing more than to see his bloody, mangled corpse, broken and lifeless on the floor? Why did Sebastian hate him so much? Had he really been that selfish of a Master? Would spending eternity with him really be that bad? "I thought he cared for me..." Ciel thought as another wave of agony ripped through him. That thought echoed through his mind, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"I thought he cared...I thought he cared...I thought he cared..."

...No. He had to stop this. Had to stop thinking, right now, or the tears would spill over, and he would not be weak in front of Sebastian. Especially now that Sebastian despised him. He needed a distraction. Something, anything...

"Young Master?" Sebastian spoke, and Ciel glanced over at him, grateful for a way to get his mind away from those depressing thoughts.

"What?" Ciel asked, relieved that his tone did not betray his inner turmoil.

"You have had quite a tiring few days, you should get some rest before we reach our destination". Ciel narrowed his eyes. Sebastian wanted him dead, and yet he expected the boy to be able to sleep? Just then, Ciel noticed that he was, in fact, extremely weary. Besides, Sebastian couldn't harm him without breaching the contract. There was nothing he could do.

"Fine". Ciel turned his head back to the window. His eyes were already beginning to close, and though he tried to remain awake to ensure that he was indeed safe, he was asleep within minutes.

**So? What did you think? I will do my very best to get some yaoi in later chapters, wherever I decide to go with this story, but for now there will just be fluff, and humor. My first yaoi...so nervous, I've never...written that kind of...stuff before. I'll try to make it good! And I'll be sure to warn in the chapter so that those who don't like that can just skip and continue on reading after. I don't want to lose any reviews because of a little yaoi. :( Reviews are nice :)**


	2. Little Discoveries About Demon Nature

**Hey guys! I told you I'd be back soon! I don't even think anyone's even had a chance to read my first chapter yet...Well, here you go, this chapter will be a bit more exciting than the last, promise!**

Ciel Phantomhive awoke in his bed, unable to remember why he was feeling so...heartbroken. He was in his room, safe and sound. Just then, a soft knock sounded on his door. Ciel smiled to himself. And there was Sebastian, coming to wake him up and bring him his morning cup of tea. Sebastian...Sebastian..._Oh._ The memories of the past few days came rushing back to him, causing him to bolt upright in his bed, eyes wide. Were they memories? Or had it all been a dream? Meanwhile, Sebastian spoke.

"Young Master? Are you alright?"

"S-Sebastian..." Ciel stuttered. Where...Where are we?"

"In Hell, Master. You didn't truly believe that you would be spending eternity on Earth, did you?"

So it had all been real. Claude, Hannah, Alois...Sebastian's hand, forcing its way though his stomach, the look of pure hatred in his eyes. It had all been real. All of it. He was in Hell, doomed to spend eternity with a man who cursed his very existence. He was a demon now...all because he was too damn curious to stay in that stupid box.

"No, I suppose not..."He bit his lip in thought, only to gasp as a sharp pain radiated throughout the spot he'd bitten. Shortly after, warmth began to spread across his lip and trail down his chin. He hadn't bitten his lip _that _hard, had he? Ciel raised his hand to touch the spot, but it was intercepted by a white handkerchief placed firmly against his lower lip. Sebastian, having pulled the handkerchief from his breast pocket, was kneeling in front of the boy, and Ciel thought he saw a trace of humor flash in his eyes.

"Forgive me, Young Master. I should have warned you that your teeth have become a bit sharper now that you are a demon."

Sebastian pulled back the handkerchief, and, as expected, the once white handkerchief now had a spot of red blossoming across the front. Hesitantly, Ciel reached up to touch his teeth, discovering that his canines, were, infact, long and sharp. How stereotypical. He had fangs. Fangs! Just like a bloody vampire or something.

"Will they ever go away?" Ciel asked.

"When you mature as a demon, you will be able to control whether you wish your fangs to be visible or not. As a young demon, however, you will be controlled by your instincts, and will be unable to shrink your fangs for quite some time. Now, would you like to explore the manor? It is an exact replica of your home on Earth, but perhaps you would like to see it with your own eyes". Ciel nodded, and waited as Sebastian dressed him. After that, he browsed the familiar corridors of his home, finding it exactly like his old home, as Sebastian had said. There was his study, and the central stairs, the library, his bedroom...and there was the room where he kept models of the toys produced at the Funtom Company. Entering the room, he curiously picked up a stuffed bunny, finding it to be quite real, and then mentally berating himself for even entertaining the outrageous thought that it wouldn't be. He lightly tossed the toy into the air, and jumped when, instead to flying upwards a foot and landing safely back in his hands, the toy zoomed upwards with astonishing speed, colliding with the ceiling with a dull thud, then crashing back to the ground, landing in a heap. Shocked, Ciel picked up the toy and attempted to put it back on the shelf, only to have the entire shelf splinter and collapse, the toys landing broken among the pile of split boards and sawdust.

What was wrong with him? Why was everything he toughed breaking? Was this how Finny had felt? Would he ever be able to touch anything again without it shattering? How did Sebastian do it? How could Sebastian handle fine china plates without them shattering into pieces. Ciel felt a crushing depression grip him, and he sank to the ground, tears forming in his eyes. Why was he crying? Things like this shouldn't even bother him! He hadn't shed so much as a single tear when his aunt had died, yet here he was, crying like a baby over a broken shelf. What was _wrong _with him?

While Ciel was discovering his newfound strength, Sebastian was cleaning the manor, having left to give the boy some privacy. Sebastian, however, decided to check on his Young Master after hearing a dull thud and then an earsplitting crash. Easily locating the boy through the contract, Sebastian headed to the toy room and opened the door, but stopped short at the sight before him. A shelf lay in pieces on the floor, the toys that had once adorned the shelf now laying broken amidst the rubble, and his Young Master sat in a heap in the centre of the room, weeping.

Sebastian cursed himself for his incompetence. He should never have left his Master's side. The boy could not yet control his strength, and Sebastian guessed that his emotions had decided to destabilize at precisely the _wrong _moment. Approaching the shelf and quickly repairing both it and the toys and setting them in their proper places, Sebastian knelt down beside his Master, who looked up at with through tear-filled eyes.

"What's h-happening to me?" He sobbed.

"Your body is not yet accustomed to the changes that are taking place, such as your overabundance of strength, and as such, your emotional responses have become erratic." Ciel hung his head, and Sebastian put his hands on both sides of his Master's cheeks, forcing the boy to look him in the eyes. Ciel saw, for the first time since he had become a demon, a solemn, passionate, caring look in his butler's eyes, causing his own eys to widen in shock. Maybe, just maybe...Sebastian didn't despise him quite as much as he thought.

"I promise, Young Master," he vowed solemnly, "i will be there through every step of your growth as a demon, and i will ensure that you make it through this and grow into the powerful demon I am certain you will become. See? No harm done." Sebastian said with a smirk, gesturing to the newly repaired shelf, which looked as though it had never been broken. Ciel's heart swelled at the realization that his butler was back to normal again. He'd smiled, just like he udes to, and that look in his eyes...everything was going to be just fine. Before he knew what he was doing, Ciel had wrapped his arms around Sebastian and snuggled into his chest, tears once again pooling in his eyes, though this time they were tears of joy. Sebastian froze for a second before returning the embrace, wrapping his arms around the young boy with a sigh. "Your emotions certainly are acting out, aren't they, Young Master?" He said, gently patting the back of the boy's head with his hand. Ciel smiled and leaned into his butler's warm embrace. Yes, he thought, everything was going to e just fine.

**Sooo? What did you think? Review? Leave plot ideas?**


	3. Feeding Time

**Hello! I'm back! **

**I'm sorry this took so long, my life was getting hectic with assignments, and exams, and I barely had time to write, let alone even open my notebook (...ok, it's actually a sketchbook that was simply handy the first time the urge to write hit. Now I write in it all the time) I have finally finished this next chapter, and you will be pleased to know that I have finally come up with a plot! And, as an added bonus, no OCs are needed to advance it! Woohoo! Anyway, this chapter contains...hmm...I'm not sure of the term...boy kissing, even though it's actually feeding. Also, the idea for this part was inspired by chapter 4 of Dreamy Duskywing's "Methods of Entertainment". So, again, idea, not mine! All Dreamy Duskywing's! I owe him/her the idea for this chapter. Many thanks! And, without further ado, chapter 3 of "A Change of Plans".**

Since the incident in the toy room, life had gone somewhat back to normal for Ciel Phantomhive. Because of his transformation into a demon, however, there were a few changes. Since he no longer had parties to attend or orders from the Queen to follow, Sebastian kept him busy by teaching him everything there was to know about demons. Then, later on in the evening, Sebastian would tuck him into bed, just like he used to, ghosting out of the room with his usual, "Good night, my Lord". Everything was normal, except...his meals. The general times which he ate remained, for the most part, the same, but the meals themselves...

It had started the morning after the toy room incident. That incident had occurred mid-afternoon, but he'd fallen asleep in Sebastian's arms and had been shocked to wake up the next morning in his bed. Absolutely baffled, Ciel asked why he had slept so long.

"Fear not, Young Master," He'd said with his usual smile, "Inconsistent sleeping habits are a common trait among young demons. You'll find you will sleep for days on end, or remain awake for many nights, felling as refreshed as if you'd just woken from a mid-afternoon nap. It is nothing to concern yourself with."

Sebastian had then proceeded to dress Ciel, the same way he had when Ciel was human. Ciel, however, wasn't paying any attention to his butler's actions. He was focusing instead on a strange feeling in his stomach, a felling that was making him more uncomfortable by the second. It was as though he hadn't eaten in hours. Then again...when _was _the last time he'd eaten? It was then that Ciel noticed that Sebastian hadn't brought in the breakfast cart. As Sebastian finished tying the bow around Ciel's neck, he spoke up.

"Sebastian, where is my breakfast?" Sebastian flashed one of his trademark smirks.

"As a demon, you no longer require mortal food to survive. You will not, however, be able to feast on human souls until you mature as a demon." Understanding suddenly flashed in Sebastian's eyes as he contemplated the reason behind the sudden question.

"Are you hungry now?" In response, Ciel seemed to fold inwards, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"Feels like..." He murmured, clutching his abdomen more tightly. "Feels...empty. Hurts..." This last whisper was barely audible as Ciel folded over his knees, clutching at his coat to keep his arms locked around his stomach.

Sebastian's eyes softened as he took in the sight of his master, doubled over in an agony he knew all too well. If he did not feed his master, now, the pain would soon get worse, much worse. Sebastian put one knee on the bed, pressing his body against his master's tiny frame and bending over him. Ciel flinched away from the sudden contact, but Sebastian gently brushed his master's cheek, murmuring, "Shh. It's alright. I'm going to make the pain go away." In some unknown part of his subconscious, Ciel's instincts told him that Sebastian was right, and if he let his butler continue, the pain would go away.

**(Boy kissing ahead, you have been warned!)**

Finally succumbing to his instincts, Ciel closed his eyes and laid his head back against the pillow, tilting his chin back and parting his lips in preparation for...something. He felt his butler's weight pressing down on him, and felt Sebastian's hair brush his cheeks. When Sebastian spoke, his breath felt warm on the young boy's face.

"I am going to feed you a small portion of a soul I recently consumed. Our lips and tongues will meet as I transfer the soul to you through my mouth. Do you still wish me to continue?"

Ciel's breathing was ragged and shallow, and he groaned as the pain in his stomach suddenly spiked to an entirely new level. Unable to form a coherent sentence, he gasped out, "I don't...just...Sebastian...h-hurry...can't..._please_..."

Sebastian hesitated, attempting to fight his instincts, which were screaming at him to just shut up and feed the poor child. Ciel would no doubt find this inappropriate, and reprimand him for not finding a more socially acceptable way of feeding him. When the boy groaned again, however, Sebastian's willpower shattered, and he crushed his lips to Ciel's in an effort to feed him all the faster. He let his tongue slide past the boy's parted lips, exploring every inch of his sweet mouth. He felt the soul rise from his stomach, and maneuvered it into the boy's mouth with his tongue.

Ciel felt something slide onto his tongue, and he reached up and grabbed the lapels of Sebastian's coat, causing the older demon to hum. Ciel had never before tasted anything like this, but it was delicious and he wanted more, a request Sebastian willingly obliged. The feeling of energy, of _life_ radiating throughout his body was unlike anything he had ever experienced before, and it was intoxicating. He moaned into Sebastian's lips, and Sebastian put a hand on Ciel's cheek, stroking it softly. He could feel the boy's hold beginning to slacken as his hunger was sated, and Sebastian pulled back, looking into Ciel's wide, bewildered eyes with a chuckle.

**(Boy kissing finished, continue reading)**

"I trust your first feeding experience was a pleasant one?" Sebastian moved so that Ciel could sit up and lean back against the headboard.

"What...did you just do?" Ciel asked.

"As I mentioned earlier, I fed you a small portion of a soul I had recently consumed in order to appease your hunger."

"Only a portion? But it felt like so much..."Ciel trailed off, embarrassed. Sebastian chuckled.

"That, Young Master, is why you are not yet ready to feast on humans. The amount of energy contained in one human soul would overwhelm your delicate senses. Therefore, as your guardian, the task falls to me to feed you until you are sated, no more, no less. Now, come, Young Master. I will explain the process to you in more detail during your biology lesson."

With that, the two demons left the room, unaware of a lone figure that stood watching them from the shadows. The man glared at the two with a harsh scowl on his face, but suddenly, and idea formed in his mind, and he turned his gaze towards the younger demon, his mouth curving into a sinister smile. His amber eyes blazed as his glasses flashed in the early morning light. He would weave his spider's web around the boy, and once caught, no amount of struggling would be able to free him. The man shivered with delight as he imagined the sound of the boy's agonized screams and the feel of the boy's body, writhing beneath his own. _Soon_, he told himself. _Soon_. And this time, Sebastian Michaelis would _not _interfere. He would be powerless to save the boy, forced to watch as his young master withered away before his very eyes. With this exquisite thought, the man turned around and leapt away, leaving behind no trace of his presence.

**Ooh, a sinister appearance. Who could it be? (Like I hadn't made it obvious) As suggested by that line about an idea suddenly forming, I came up with my plot idea just as I was figuring out how to round off the chapter. And what a wonderful idea it is...Again, thanks to Dreamy Duskywing for his/her contributions to this chapter, even though he/she doesn't know it yet. I will drop him/her a pm letting him/her know. On another note...Nobody commented on Hollow Butler! *Cries* Comments make my day, so please...even just one...please...*sniffs* **


	4. Restless Night

**Hello! I'm sorry for not uploading for so long, my pen ran out of ink, and I just couldn't write without my pen...But, it turns out, that's just what I'm doing now. *Sighs* I'll have to write this in my book after I publish it...Oh, well. Enjoy! I apologize in advance for my plot T_T maybe I'll write an alternate plot if I think of one...The ideas for this chapter are materializing in my head as I write, so I will warn you beforehand of the Ciel x Claude that is currently coming down onto the page. No yaoi yet, though. I think I need to build up slowly to it. It will be my first yaoi, after all :)**

For Ciel, feeding time was an experience he was already becoming quite fond of. The souls Sebastian fed him were delicious, and the feeling of his butler pressed up against him, with their lips meeting and tongues fighting for dominance, was more than he could bear. Thankfully, Sebastian attributed the many moans that escaped Ciel's lips to his delight at being fed, and was not aware of the actual reason behind them. Being fed always exhausted him, something not common among other young demons. However, after being checked by a specialist in demon nature, it was determined that this was simply a product of his previous humanity. Since there were no other apparent effects on his demon nature, it was decided that he would simply need to rest after each feeding, something Ciel was not willing to argue about. To be fed by Sebastian and feel his body swell with the energy of a fresh soul, and the to collapse, sated, back onto cool sheets and drift into sleep was nothing short of blissful. So, that night, after Sebastian had fed him and whisked out of the room with a quiet, "Good night, my Lord," Ciel fell asleep attempting to think up excuses to be fed more often. Little did he know that this night was not to be a restful one.

He woke up in the middle of the night, at first it seemed for no reason whatsoever. As he sat up in bed, however, Ciel got the uncomfortable feeling that he was being watched. His eyes darted around the room, searching, but there was nothing. Before he could wonder about his apprehension, a figure stepped from a shadow in the room. This shadow was unnatural, placed in a corner of the room that should have been lit by the moon. A shadow so deep that even his demon eyes couldn't pierce it. As the figure stepped into the light of the moon, Ciel recognized the demon who had once tried to take his soul.

Claude.

Ciel opened his mouth to cry out. "Sebastian! Claude put a finger to Ciel's lips. "Shh, little one," he murmured, "we don't want your butler coming up here, now, do we?" Ciel scrambled backwards, falling out of bed and landing on the floor with a crash. "Sebastian!" Ciel called again. Why wasn't he coming? Claude smirked.

"As I've said before, I won't fall for the same trick twice. Did you think I would be so foolish as to come in here without a plan? I've tricked your darling butler's senses, so that the only sounds he will hear from this room are the sounds of your quiet, gentle breathing and the occasional rustle of fabric as you shift about on your bed. Your butler can't hear you. I also took the liberty of planting a suggestion into your butler's head: You are safe. You are protected. He doesn't need to check on you. Nobody will come for you. This time, Ciel Phantomhive, you are mine.

Claude began to walk closer to Ciel, who took a step backwards in response. Claude smirked, and took another step. His smirk grew as Ciel took another step backwards. "There's only so far you can run, little one." Ciel took another step backwards, and bumped into the wall. Panic filled him. "Sebastian!" He called. "Sebastian!" Claude hummed his approval as he too reached the wall. He put his hands on either side of Ciel's face as his golden eyes burned into Ciel's mismatched ones. "That's it, little one" He purred, "Scream as loud as you want, little one. No one will come, and it makes the whole process of breaking your soul so much more exciting for me." Claude trailed a finger down Ciel's cheek, and Ciel began to tremble from fear. It was finally sinking in. Nobody would save him. He was alone. Ciel tried to call out one last time. "Se...Se...bas...tian..." Fear was closing his throat.

"Are you afraid, little one?" Claude asked. He cupped Ciel's face in his hands as his lips came dangerously close to Ciel's. "Don't worry, little one..." He murmured. "I promise there is so much more to come..." His lips met Ciel's, and Ciel felt a something being pushed into his mouth. It felt like a soul, but it tasted horrible, disgusting, tainted. Suddenly, Ciel's vision went blurry and his limbs went weak. It was as though all of his strength had evaporated. Claude wrapped his arms around the boy and lifted him up, carrying him to the bed and laying him down. Ciel could do nothing but stare up at him in horror.

"You're confused, aren't you? Was was that, you must be asking yourself. It felt like a soul, but it was disgusting and awful. And now you're feeling weak, but you haven't passed out yet. What I just fed you was a demon's soul. Naturally, a demon's soul is tainted, which is why it can't be consumed by other demons. In truth, it is the only thing that can make us physically ill. For a young demon, however, the effects can be lethal." Ciel's eyes widened in horror, and he smirked. "Don't worry, little one," He said. "I only fed you the tiniest part of a demon's soul. It would have no effect whatsoever on a mature demon. On you, however, it will shut down your system, but leave you fully conscious. In other words, you will be powerless to resist me, but you will feel the pain radiating throughout your body Oddly enough, it won't inhibit your ability to scream, making this so much more enjoyable for me. You should be honoured. A demon's soul is very hard to come by, as it can't simply be drawn out the same way one does with a human. It took a lot of effort to kill the demon who provided this soul."

Claude leaned down, pressing his body up against Ciel's as he continued to speak. "Did you know, little one? Regardless of whether one is a demon or a human, any part of the soul being forcefully removed is an agonizing experience. And of course, your blood contains the essence of your soul..." "Why?" Ciel gasped. "I th-thought...demon souls made you sick..." Ciel muttered, fighting the growing panic. "It takes time for the soul to become corrupted when one becomes a demon. To me, your soul is as delicious as it was when you were human. Your blood is still as exquisite as ever, and I think, after all the effort I put in to get here, a little taste..."

Ciel felt Claude's lips on his throat, and he struggled to speak through the fear. "St-stop...His only response was the feel of Claude smirking against his throat. "An exquisite pleasure that your butler will never be able to experience without your express permission. Even though you are a demon, the contract is still in effect, and I rest easy in the knowledge that I will be the only one to taste your soul before it withers away..." Ciel felt a tongue rub slowly along his throat, and he gasped. "Wh-what are you-? Stop-stop it..." The tongue continued to swirl around the pulse point in his throat, no simply teasing, its owner reveling in the sweet sounds of terror coming from the boy. As panic began to cloud his mind, Ciel resumed calling for his butler. "Se-Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian!" The mouth at his throat opened, and he felt the tips of two sharp fangs graze his throat. His voice grew louder. "Sebastian! Sebastian!" "That's it, little one..." Ciel heard Claude murmur as he continued to yell, "Scream as loud as you can..." Ciel gave one last cry as the fangs plunged deep into the skin of his throat, and he felt his Claude begin to drink his blood. "SEBASTIAN!"

It was agonizing, Claude had been right about that. His neck burned with unseen fire as the blood was drawn from his body, slowly, almost sensually, as though to draw out the pain for as long as possible. Unable to move from the demon's soul, Ciel could do nothing but scream as the burn spread from his neck to his shoulder, and then down his chest. Slowly, his screams fell to low moans as his energy left him, and he relaxed onto the bed, his vision beginning to fade into black. He let out one last moan, and Claude moaned as well before pulling his fangs out. Ciel felt Claude's tongue swirling about his throat again to clean up the blood. Finally, Claude stopped. Ciel felt himself getting weaker, and sighed, grateful for the chance to let the blackness take away the pain when he heard Claude speak again. "Are you waiting to pass out, little one? Poor thing, I'm afraid even passing out won't afford much rest. You see, I've taken an awful lot of your soul, and you need to regain your lost energy. You'll need to feed immediately." As soon as he said it, an agonizing pain ripped through Ciel's stomach, one that he had experienced only once before, as Sebastian had taken care to ensure it never happened again. Hunger. Too weak to move, the pain seared through his abdomen, forcing another moan from him. Claude hummed. "Do you see now, little one? I'm afraid you'll have to wait till morning before you can do anything about it. Poor thing." He said again. Ciel moaned again, his eyes closing in spite of himself. Claude leaned down, placing his lips on Ciel's ear as Ciel's mind began to drift.

"One more thing, little one." He murmured against Ciel's ear, making the boy shiver. "Do tell darling Sebastian that I stopped in to say hi." Ciel felt Claude's press his lips against Ciel's cheek in a soft kiss.

"Goodnight, little one." Came the final murmur before Ciel gave one last moan and felt the blackness overtake him.

**So...* blushes* ...I rather like this chapter. Torturing Ciel is...kind of fun. Sorry, Ciel, sweetheart! It just is. I don't think I meant for this chapter to be a Ciel x Claude, it just kind of happened that way. Don't worry, I will put in some extra Sebastian x Ciel when he wakes up in the morning! So, I suppose we'll call this chapter experimental and you guys can tell me what you think. Yes or no? Good or bad? Most importantly...More or less? Reviews are nice, as always~ :)**


	5. Forgetting

**Hello! I'm back! What? So soon? Yes! I wanted to make up for being away for such a ridiculously long time because of a pen, so I decided to upload two chapters right away. I have a feeling I'll be uploading in starts and stops due to mom's work schedule. Mom, however, is working most of the next two weeks until christmas, so this is good! Anyway, enjoy the next chapter of "A Change of Plans!"**

When Sebastian began to head up the stairs to wake his Young Master, he was aware of a vague discomfort settling somewhere in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong. Very wrong. This feeling intensified as he continued up the stairs to the second floor. Something was wrong with his Young Master. He couldn't figure out what, however. His Master had been safe last night. He had heard his calm, even breathing, and even smiled once as his Master shifted in his bed. How adorable he must have looked. Now, however, as he reached the door to his Young Master's room, he had to force himself not to break down the door in his haste to get to his Master. He became aware of low moans coming from the other side of the door. Demons don't have nightmares, they don't even dream, and Sebastian's suspicions were confirmed.

Something was wrong.

Sebastian opened the door rushed to his Master's side. He appeared to be in agonizing pain, but Sebastian couldn't tell what from. He gently placed a hand on his Master's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Young Master, wake up." When Sebastian received no response, he began to panic. Demons didn't get sick, so that couldn't be the cause...He shook his Master harder. "Young Master." He said, insistently. Another low moan sounded, and Ciel opened his eyes ever so slightly, his weak gaze falling on Sebastian, who breathed a small sigh of relief. "Se..bas...tian..." Sebastian's relief quickly turned to horror, panic and overwhelming concern at his Master's next words. "H...hungry..." Ciel tried to reach up, to latch on to Sebastian and pull his mouth down, but his hand slid uselessly down Sebastian's chest, falling limp over the edge of the bed. How could this be? It had been only hours since his last feeding, yet his weakness was more like a demon that hadn't been fed in over a century. Sebastian stroked his Master's head. "Wait but a moment more, Master. I will return in a moment."

Sebastian ran down the stairs with astonishing speed, reaching his store of extra souls. He always kept a few dozen hidden away in case of emergencies, and he was eternally grateful for his desire to be prepared for anything. He took the souls off the shelf and consumed every last one of them. His Master would need them. Sebastian panicked as he sped up the stairs again. His Master's body wouldn't be able to handle so many souls at once, but without them, he would starve. He decided to risk it. He needed to save his Master, no matter what.

He had been gone from his Master's room only thirty seconds, but he knew it would have felt like an eternity to Ciel. Returning once again to his Master's side, he wasted no time in crushing their lips together and beginning the transfer of souls. Sebastian guided the souls into his Master's mouth one by one, frantically running his hands down his Master's body in an attempt to coax a reaction from him. It was ages before Ciel showed any signs of improvement. Sebastian had fed him three whole souls when his hand began to twitch. Ciel slowly raised his arms to wrap them around Sebastian's neck, weakly clutching at his back. As Ciel gained strength, his hold became stronger as he pulled his butler to him as hard as he could, his hunger completely overwhelming him. He grasped and clawed at Sebastian frantically, desperate for relief from the hunger that had plagued him for hours. Finally, Ciel collapsed back onto the bed, sated, and Sebastian remained on top of him, rubbing his back and chest to help calm him. Now that the hunger was gone, Ciel realized how nauseous he was from the soul from last night. Squirming free of Sebastian's embrace, he leaned over and, to Sebastian's horror, began to vomit over the side of the bed.

Sebastian cursed himself. He'd fed his Master too much, and his body was rejecting the souls. He'd allowed the panic to overwhelm him, and he'd made his Master ill because of it. Sebastian watched with guilty concern as the first soul came back up and escaped the confines of his Master's mouth to hover above the floor.

It was black. And it seemed like it wasn't the souls Ciel had just been fed that were making him ill, because as soon as the black soul was gone, Ciel continued to pant heavily, flushed and sweating. Sebastian pulled Ciel into his lap and continued to rub his back soothingly, staring in shock at the black entity before him. A black soul...a tainted soul...a demon's soul. However, it was only a tiny portion of one. Ciel was beginning to breathe normally again, but Sebastian worried that there was more of that..._thing_ still affecting his precious Ciel. "Master..." He asked cautiously, "Are you feeling better?" Ciel nodded.

"I still feel...dizzy, but at least it's gone now." Sebastian was concerned, but he didn't want to press the issue, not while his Master was recovering. Ciel, however, wanted to tell Sebastian what had happened last night quickly. "Sebastian..." He began, "He..was here...last night." Sebastian froze. "Who?" Ciel took a deep breath before answering. "...Claude."

Sebastian's arms tightened around his Master protectively. Claude? Here? How had he not noticed? Why had he not checked up on his Master in the middle of the night like he normally did? ...Hadn't he _killed_ Claude? Sebastian forced himself to remain calm as he asked the one question he probably didn't want to know the answer to. "What happened? Tell me everything." Ciel clutched tightly to Sebastian.

"I...tried to call for you." He began. "But he said he'd put some kind of spell on you. Said you would only hear me asleep like normal. He said he'd made sure you wouldn't check up on me by making you think I was okay." Sebastian was furious. He'd been put under hypnosis by a demon and never even noticed it. What kind of pathetic excuse for a demon was he? What kind of pathetic excuse for a _butler_ was he? Ciel continued. "When you wouldn't come, I tried to run away, but he pinned me to the wall. He put his lips on mine, and I felt that soul go down my throat. It was...disgusting." Sebastian, for one ridiculous moment, was most bothered by the fact that someone else had touched _his _Ciel, that someone else had run their hands and lips along the smooth, silky skin that was _his_, and his _alone_. Sebastian quickly shook the thought off. A demon's soul could kill a newborn demon, and here he was feeling jealous. What was _wrong_ with him?

"I...I suddenly felt weak, and I fell to the ground." Ciel continued his narrative, oblivious to Sebastian's mental dilemma. "Claude picked me up, and he carried me to the bed. He said...he said he only fed me enough of that soul to make me weak, so that I couldn't fight him off. He said I would stay awake through the whole thing, and that he would enjoy hearing me scream. Then he said something about how it takes time for a soul to degrade after you become a demon, and that he was going to feed on my soul. He said that even if you're a demon, it still hurts to have your soul torn out of you. Then he licked my neck and he...he...he d-drank my blood." Ciel was in tears now, so distraught from the retelling of the attack that he thankfully didn't notice Sebastian beginning to shift into his true form. Sebastian tried to pull himself together, but it was impossible. Claude had...Claude had attacked his Master, poisoned him, and then further weakened him by stealing a portion of his _soul_. He had tasted that exquisite nectar which was forever barred to Sebastian. How dare he. How _dare_ he. Sebastian was going to kill him, permanently this time. Sebastian's comforting embrace by now had become a possessive stroking as he ran his hands all along Ciel's body, planting kisses along the top of Ciel's head to mark the boy as his. Ciel didn't notice, and continued talking.

"It was...excruciating. I screamed for you, as loudly as I could, but nothing happened. Eventually, I felt weak enough to pass out, but Claude said I wouldn't get any relief from the pain like I wanted because I needed to feed after losing so much energy. He said I would suffer until morning when you came. He was right. I passed out, but I was so hungry and I kept hurting more and more...And then...you came. You fed me. You made the pain go away." Ciel stopped, glad that he was finally done. Sebastian's eyes were glowing a dangerous, demonic pink, his pupils the narrowest of slits as he continued to roam his hands possessively over his Young Master. When he spoke, his voice was changed because of his half-transformed self. It was dark, seductive and alluring, causing the boy in his arms to shiver.

"Yes, Young Master." He murmured. "I came. I'm here, and I will never allow you to be put in such danger again. You suffered such terrible pain because of my incompetence, so now, allow me to take all of your pain away. Just rest, Master, and I will take you away and make you forget _everything_.

Ciel by now had become aware of Sebastian shift in behavior. He felt Sebastian running his hands along his back and sides, heard the implications behind Sebastian's words and behind his sultry voice, and he found that he wanted it. Ciel wanted nothing more than to have Sebastian hands explore every inch of his body, have him whisper in his ear with that low, seductive voice and make him forget the excruciating pain of last night. Yes, he wanted it. Wanted _him_. So when Sebastian laid him back on the bed and continued to run his hands along the young demon's body, Ciel simply closed his eyes and let himself forget.

**Woo! Okay! *Psyches self up* Yaoi in the next chapter! Guaranteed! I have no idea how good it'll be, but I'll do my best, because it's Sebastian and Ciel we're taking about here. For those who aren't into that kind of thing, I assure you there will be absolutely no plot forwarding in the next chapter, so you can skip it and not miss out on anything...except a major nosebleed. Wish me luck! Ooh, I'm so nervous, I have butterflies just thinking about it. Hmm...I think I'll wait until a couple of days from now to write the next chapter, just so mom isn't home. Oh, wow...*swooning* Anyways, 'till next time!**

**Kuroshi1**


	6. Mine

**Hello again! As I mentioned in the previous chapter, this chapter will contain yaoi. I promise, for those who would rather not read this kind of thing, that there are no plot-important details. If, however, you do enjoy this kind of thing, read on, please :)**

Ciel's head fell back on the pillows as Sebastian connected their lips in a searing kiss. Sebastian's tongue ran along Ciel's bottom lip, and the boy opened his mouth, allowing Sebastian to explore every inch of that hot, moist cavern. A hot, moist cavern that was _his_, Sebastian thought with a low growl. Ciel reached up to wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck and pull him closer, but Sebastian took hold of his arms and pinned them above his head, breaking the kiss to whisper seductively in Ciel's ear.

"I do believe I told you to rest." Ciel opened his mouth to speak, but the words were lost as Sebastian began planting open-mouthed kisses down his neck and jaw. Sebastian smirked, moving his lips again to the boy's ear. "Forgetting something already, Ciel? Weren't you going to say something just now?" Ciel moaned as Sebastian resumed his affectionate treatment of the boy's throat, nipping and sucking until little red marks began to appear. Sebastian's eyes glowed again. Ciel was _his_. Ciel belonged to _him_. Nobody else could have him. _Nobody_. Meanwhile, Ciel managed to form the one coherent sentence.

"I th-thought the p-point of this whole thing was to...help me forget...wasn't it?" Sebastian chuckled. "Indeed it is. Forgive me, Ciel." Sebastian shifted in order to give the same attention to the other side of Ciel's neck, further marking the boy as _his_. Sebastian's hands slid down to Ciel's chest and he swiftly unbuttoned the nightshirt he found there and threw it on the floor. Ciel reached up and began tugging at Sebastian's tailcoat. Sebastian hummed against his neck. "Yes, Ciel?". Ciel struggled, trying to put his desires into words. "Off...now..." He said as he continued to tug at the pieces of clothing blocking him. "Certainly" Came the reply as the clothing covering Sebastian's body disappeared into nothingness. Sebastian's hands resumed their course, dancing along Ciel's chest until they found and began to play with the two rock-hard nipples, causing the boy to moan and arch his back a little.

Sebastian removed one of his hands, replacing it shortly after with his mouth as he rolled the little nub on his tongue. A moment later, Ciel gasped as Sebastian's hand found it's way down between his legs and pressed lightly on the organ it found there. Sebastian began to tease it through the boy's underpants, rubbing it lightly until the boy's moans started sounding more like growls. Sebastian chuckled, trailing his mouth down the boy's stomach as he slowly removed the boy's underpants. Ciel began to shift restlessly under Sebastian's attentive hands and mouth.

"Stop...ah! ...teasing...dammit...ngh..." Sebastian rested his mouth inside the boy's thigh as he considered this latest request, sucking casually. "Hmm...I suppose...have you forgotten yet?" Ciel's mind was clouded with lust as he responded, "Forgotten...what...yet?" Sebastian hummed against Ciel's thigh and smirked. "Good...But you still remember how to speak, though I will be taking care of that momentarily."

Ciel's mind went completely blank as Sebastian licked the tip of his member, than proceeded to take the whole thing into his mouth, sucking deeply. Ciel found he was too lost in his ecstasy to call his butler's name, proving Sebastian right, but about what, Ciel couldn't remember. He felt a tightness forming in his stomach, and he wanted to tell Sebastian he was close, but he couldn't remember what words to use. Sebastian seemed to guess what was on Ciel's mind though, and he hummed around Ciel's member, the vibrations pushing Ciel over the edge as he came into Sebastian's mouth with a loud moan. Sebastian licked up every last drop as Ciel came down from his first orgasm. Through his pants and gasps, Ciel managed to murmur: "Something...Claude...said..."

Sebastian's lips were on Ciel's in a flash before they continued to roam the boy's face and neck possessively as he said "You don't need to remember him now. We're not done yet, Ciel" Sebastian brought three fingers up to Ciel's mouth. "If you please." Was all he said. Ciel took the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them greedily and coating them with saliva. Sebastian let out a small moan as Ciel's tongue ravished his fingers, making them warm and moist. Eventually deeming them slick enough, Sebastian removed his fingers from Ciel's mouth and placed them at his entrance. Ciel stiffened as the first finger entered him, the sensation of being filled was so new to him. Sebastian waited patiently, soothing the boy with little nips and kisses. When Ciel's breathing had returned to normal, Sebastian began to move the finger around a little before adding a second one.

Ciel gave a little moan of pain as the second finger entered him. Sebastian hummed thoughtfully between kisses as he began to search for the place that would take away the pain better that any kisses he could give. Suddenly Ciel cried out, arching his back and throwing his head back in bliss. "Found it..." Sebastian murmured to himself. He stretched the boy a bit further before adding the third and final finger. Deciding that the boy was ready, Sebastian removed his fingers, and Ciel moaned at the loss. Sebastian then placed himself at the boy's entrance and began to push past the first ring of muscle. Ciel stiffened, crying out in pain. Sebastian placed his lips at Ciel's ear and his eyes glowed their demonic pink. "_Relax..."_ Ciel's eyes clouded over for a moment as he went limp under the influence of the demonic spell. Sebastian slowly pushed the rest of the way in, sheathing himself completely inside of Ciel. "_Mine_." He thought, "_Mine_." He pulled out again, the thrust back in slowly, setting a gentle pace for the boy to become accustomed to his length. Soon, Ciel began to moan once again as the pain ebbed. "Sebastian..." Sebastian looked up at the boy. "Yes?" Ciel hesitated for a moment before he said, "My blood...drink it..."

Sebastian nearly stopped thrusting in shock. Had he heard right? "Pardon?" Ciel moaned before responding. "My blood...drink...my blood...It contains part of my soul...right? So...drink it...make me...yours..." "_Make me yours_". Those words sent Sebastian into a frenzy and he began thrusting, faster than before. Ciel began to pant and gasp at the new pace. "What brought this on, if I may?" Sebastian asked. Ciel moaned. "Claude..." Sebastian growled, understanding. Claude had tasted Ciel's blood. This was _unacceptable_. Ciel was _his_, and Sebastian would seal his ownership by drinking the boy's blood. Sebastian leaned down, running his tongue along Ciel's throat, causing the boy to moan. Fangs elongated, pupils dilated and eyes a demonic pink, Sebastian paused with his fangs pressed to the boy's throat. "Are you sure?" "Yes..." Ciel whispered, and then, "Sebastian...I'm close..." Sebastian's whole body thrummed with excitement at the boy's words, and the thoughts of tasting the boy's soul. He bit down on Ciel's throat, closing his eyes and groaning in ecstasy when Ciel's blood washed over his tongue.

His thrusts increased to an almost inhuman speed as Sebastian's mind went blank and he gripped Ciel's shoulders and began to drink from him, causing the boy to gasp. Pleasure mixed with pain for Ciel and soon, he was crying out in ecstasy as he thrust his hips up to meet Sebastian's thrusts, moaning as his sweet spot was struck again. Ciel's cry broke through Sebastian's lust-filled mind, and he changed the angle of his thrusts to hit Ciel's prostate every time, abusing the little spot with each thrust. Ciel threw his head back as the pressure continued to build, he wasn't sure how much more of this agonizing ecstasy he could take. His back arched high off the bed as his vision began to blur around the edges. Sebastian reached his hand up to grab the boy's member, thrusting it roughly in time to their thrusts. Finally it all came undone, and Ciel screamed as he released, his vision going white as he collapsed on the bed.

Sebastian was in ecstasy. The feel of the boy's blood rushing on to his tongue was overwhelming, more incredible than he'd ever imagined. Then suddenly he heard the boy scream. He felt the boy writhe and arch his back beneath him, clamping down on his member as the boy's orgasm tore through him. Ecstasy. Sebastian released a few thrusts later, spraying his seed inside the boy with a low growl of "_Mine..._" Panting, Sebastian pulled out of the boy and removed his fangs, delicately licking up every last drop as the boy shivered beneath him. Ecstasy. When he pulled back, Sebastian noticed Ciel's still form on the bed. He had passed out, worn out from the force of his orgasm and from Sebastian drinking his blood. With a small smirk, Sebastian carried the boy to the bathroom and washed him off, along with himself. He dried the boy and carried him back to the bed, where he dressed the boy in a clean nightshirt and tucked him in. Sebastian put his own clothes back on and stood there, debating for a moment. Eventually he crawled into bed beside Ciel, wrapping his arms around the boy's exhausted, unconscious body. "_Mine..._" Was Sebastian's last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

**Whew! It's remarkably hard to write a decent yaoi. I'm rather fond of the end, but I think the beginning needs some touching up before I post it. No flames please, but some pointers would be nice so I can edit this and make it even better! Comments are always nice~**


	7. Coming Clean

**Hello again, and happy holidays! It's so nice to see you all again, and I am very excited to write what I have been secretly terming "the morning after" chapter. So, without further ado, here we go! Oh, wait. Whoops. I want to mention one more thing, though. About a week ago, I got six of those "You have a new comment" emails. They were all from the same anonymous person, and they were all extremely long. Each one of them explained in detail what the person liked and disliked, and gave suggestions for improvement. I would like to say, because I know this person is now following the story, that I was truly touched. I am touched by all comments, since I have yet to receive flames, but to have someone take the time to give suggestions like that was...*cries* Thank you, very much, from the bottom of my heart. It means a lot. Because I'm an overly sensitive person like that. :D Oh well. Anyways, here we go!**

The first thing Ciel Phantomhive noticed when he woke up was how remarkably warm and comfortable he was. His pillow was soft, yet very firm, and exquisitely comfortable. Closing his eyes, he decided he was simply too comfortable to wake up right now. Slowly, though, he became aware of a light touch on his back. Something cool and feather-light was tracing invisible patterns along his skin. Ciel knew he should be worried, but right now he wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, worries be damned. He sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position, only to let out a gasp and groan as a sudden pain raced up his rear end and along his spine, reaching up to his right shoulder, bringing with it memories of the previous night. Oh. Sebastian was in bed with him, and he was resting his head on the man's chest. It was his fingers that were now becoming a hand, gently rubbing up and down his spine to help ease the pain.

"Forgive me, Young Master." Sebastian murmured, and his voice was quiet, subdued. "I lost control of my instincts and took advantage of you while you were weakened. You clung to me, trembling in fear, looking for security, and instead I..." His voice trailed off in shame. "Forgive me, Young Master." He fell silent. Ciel lay motionless on Sebastian's chest, doubts appearing in his mind about last night. It had most certainly felt...good...but that wasn't the point. Last night, he had been more than willing, but was that because he had truly wanted this, or because he needed a retreat from the pain? He'd been starting to feel differently about Sebastian, that much was certain. He cared for Sebastian, which was why he'd been so devastated when Sebastian had tried to kill him, but why? Was it friendship? No, it felt stronger than that. Than, maybe...love? In which case...he thought back to last night, how he felt about it now. Eventually, he decided he had no regrets. He loved Sebastian. He'd been willing because he loved Sebastian and he wanted to be with him for all eternity. There was still, however, the matter of how Sebastian felt about him. What had last night meant to Sebastian?

As the silence dragged on, Sebastian began to curse himself for his lack of restraint. He'd been doing so well. Ciel had begun to trust him again, things had been looking up. And he'd ruined it. Completely. Ciel would never want to see him again, and any hopes he'd had of going beyond the relationship of a master and butler one day were long gone, never to return. No amount of apologies would be able to repair the damage that had been done. He was doomed. Their relationship was doomed. When Ciel spoke, it was so quiet that Sebastian had to strain to hear the words. "Yesterday...what did it mean to you? Was it just possessive jealousy? Did you feel...anything...for me? Or was I just a piece of territory that you had to reclaim as yours? Answer me honestly, Sebastian, that's an order." Sebastian heart stung from the fact that Ciel even doubted that he'd tell the truth. Sebastian sighed.

"Yesterday..." He began slowly, "Yesterday...I was afraid. When I saw, you, lying on that bed, too weak to move, I was afraid. I worried you were going to die. And then you coughed up that tainted soul, and I didn't know what to do. You told me what had happened, every horrific detail of your encounter with Claude, and I was horrified. I had failed to protect you. Because of my incompetence, Claude managed to once again lay his filthy hands on you. You nearly died, and _I wasn't there_. The truth is...the truth is, I care about you. Much more than I should. I want you to stay with me. I want you to trust me, and me alone. I want to be the only person to hold the exquisite honour of holding you, caring for you. Claude stole that from me. He held you, he touched you, he tainted you. In a way, I suppose yesterday _was_ the result of possessive jealousy, just not for the reason you are thinking of. The truth is, Young Master...I love you."

Sebastian held his breath. He'd confessed his feelings to his Young Master, but, even more so, to himself. Saying it aloud made it real, and he waited to see how Ciel would react. A short laugh broke him away from his thoughts, and he looked up, unaware of having bowed his head. Ciel was laughing, a harsh, bitter laugh, but at the same time, tears spilled from his eyes. "You love me? I thought I said not to lie, Sebastian." Sebastian was shocked. He doubted the reality of his feelings? "Young Master-"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Ciel, having stopped laughing, giving way to the tears that were now running freely down his cheeks. "How could you love me? You're a demon, demons don't love. Besides, if you loved me, why did you hate me so much? If you loved me, why did you look at me the way you did? If you loved me...then _why did you try to kill me_?" Ciel burst into quiet sobs, putting his hands to his eyes like a baby as Sebastian sat there in a guilty silence. How long had his Young Master been holding in these pent-up feelings? Sebastian sighed.

"You're right, I did hate you." Ciel looked up, startled, as Sebastian continued. "I hated you for stealing away the soul I had worked so hard to build. If I couldn't have your soul, then there was no reason for me to continue serving you. But I had to. You gave the order, and the only way I could escape it was to kill you. It was a decision I made in the heat of the moment, with the loss of your soul still fresh in my mind. It was a rash decision, and I regretted it dearly. That was why I've been so kind to you these past few days. I was trying to repent for my actions, hoping beyond hope that, given enough time, you would forgive me, or at least forget what I had done."

"So what changed?" Ciel said quietly. "You have every reason to hate me. You're right. I stole your meal from you. Why don't you hate me? Why don't you blame me?" Sebastian gently took Ciel's hands. "Master, none of what transpired was your fault. If all had gone well, you would have willingly given your soul. How can I despise you for something that wasn't your choice? I don't blame you, Young Master. And I never will. And I hope that someday, even if you don't love me the way I love you, that you will trust me once again."

Ciel bowed his head in thought. Sebastian's love was supposedly real, but what did that mean? Even if demons could love, the methods they used to express their love were different, Ciel had seen that yesterday. Sebastian had been overcome with love for him, and he'd shown it by having sex. Ciel didn't want his relationship with Sebastian to be like that, but then, what kind of relationship _did_ he want with Sebastian? If he decided to forget yesterday, well, a master/butler relationship for all eternity wasn't really what he wanted. If he decided to continue this, though...where would it lead? He didn't know, and that was what troubled him. What he did know, though, was that he wanted to be with Sebastian. Despite yesterday, despite his attempted murder...he wanted Sebastian. Sighing, Ciel wormed his way into Sebastian's chest, wrapping his arms around the larger man. Being with Sebastian was almost certainly going to cause him pain, and he still wanted it. Really, the Earl of Phantomhive should be more responsible. But, he reasoned with himself, as much as he wanted to deny it, he was still a child. And children weren't known for being responsible.

When Ciel began to struggle his way back into the comfort of Sebastian's arms, Sebastian could do nothing but blink in shock. "Young-"

"Shut up." Came the short reply. "I'm contemplating the fact that I'm a masochist. Besides, I'm done with this emotional blather. You know how much it irritates me, so just shut up and hold me, you idiot."

Sebastian smiled, relieved beyond words that his Master had decided to stay with him after all. Wrapping his arms around the small boy, he said, "Indeed. There has been far too much of this "emotional blather" already. But just so you know, Young Master, I've been aware of your masochistic side for a while. There are times when I find it quite endearing."

Ciel blushed.

"Shut up." Came the reply.

**Whew! Completely forgot what I was going to do at the end. I was going to try and find a way to mention what was happening with Claude, so as to advance the plot at least a little bit, but... Oh well. Next chapter. I apologize for being away for so long, by the way. With the holidays, and then going back for my second semester of University, my life got a little wonky. I'll try to have the next chapter up, and I promise I will have lots of plot stuff to make up for this excuse for a chapter. I really loved it at the beginning, with Sebastian being all "You were afraid, and all I cared about was sex", plus the plot reference there, but then the end just seemed, "Well, I don't really know what to do, so let's just end it on a good note, ok?" Oh, well. Not every chapter can be the literary gold you want it to be. I've really thought I was doing a good job with this so far, so it's not like one semi-botched chapter is going to ruin my day. See you next time, and again, thanks, uh...*checks e-mail* meep (Guest). You're part of what convinced me to get up and finish the chapter! **

**Love you all, and thanks for reading!**

**See you next time!**


	8. Another Unwelcome Visit

**Hello! I am currently bedridden with what may or may not turn out to be a flu, so I figured while I was sitting on the floor munching on mini Ritz sandwiches, I should get up (so to speak) and start working on this chapter. I should tell you right now that I have no idea where this chapter will end up, but I will make sure it has some plot-moving stuff. Speaking of plot...how long should I drag this one out? I could have the climactic stuff in this chapter, but would that be to fast considering the plot's just started? Hm... Oh, and would someone tell me what a "beta-reader" is and how I find one? Apparently they read over your stories, but, well..that's the extent of what I have inferred. Enjoy! **

**Note: I'm about halfway through writing this chapter, and it looks like there's some Ciel x Claude stuffy-stuff coming up. You have been warned. I think maybe I ship Ciel x Claude more than I think I do. More than I wish I did. Sebastian x Ciel is still my favorite, but there's a sort of torture aspect with Ciel x Claude, because Ciel doesn't really want it, and it helps make the storyline interesting. Or so my twisted brain thinks. Am I the only one? Oh...ok...*Hides in corner***

**Note-note...thing...After-note...whatever: Aaah, I'm so sorry this is taking so long! I should stop making promises I can't keep. Or maybe it hasn't been that long, because I can't remember when I posted the last chapter. *Sighs* Oh well. I will upload when I do, but I promise I **_**will **_**finish this story!**

"Stay with me, Sebastian". It had been almost two weeks since Claude's attack, but Ciel still insisted that Sebastian remain in his room to keep watch. Initially, Sebastian had gone searching for Claude, but after the demon had attacked while Sebastian was away, he decided it would be better if he and Ciel remained together at all times. Thus why Sebastian had had next to no sleep these past two weeks. Demons didn't need sleep, so it didn't affect him in the slightest, but still, sleep was enjoyable. Unfortunately, after the last time he and Ciel had...shared a bed together, Ciel had taken it upon himself to make sure that Sebastian kept his distance. Yes, they were closer after what had happened, but Ciel wanted him to learn to express himself in ways that did not involve sex as the final outcome. And so, after Sebastian had tucked his Master in, and whispered, "Good night, My Lord", he had settled himself down in the chair next to the bed which by now might have been his permanent nightly residence.

Most would have found it boring to stay up all night with nothing to do, but Sebastian was well aware of how clever Cluade could be, and so he kept a constant vigil, his eyes resting on Ciel's motionless form for a while before roaming around the room, searching for the slightest hint of an intrusion. It was around three in the morning when Sebastian began to feel sleepy. His eyes began to droop, and his vigil was broken as he tried to remain awake. Sighing and shaking his head for the umpteenth time, Sebastian bought himself a few seconds of alertness before his head began to nod. By the time his brain managed to recall that demons didn't feel sleepy and that something must be wrong, his body had already become too heavy to move. He had to stay awake. He had to watch over his Young Master. He had to stay awake. He had to watch over his Young Master. He had to...stay awake. He...had to...watch...over his...Young... His shoulders slumped and his head fell on his chest as the last of his consciousness faded.

xxx

A hand was gently shaking him awake. Ciel felt a hand brush his cheek as a voice whispered, "Wake up, little one. We don't have long tonight." Ciel jolted awake the moment that voice registered in his mind. _"No. Please no. Not again." _He thought.But when his eyes focused on the person in front of him, Claude was indeed standing over him, that sinister smile stretched on his lips. Ciel tried to get up, but his body refused to respond. Claude smiled. "Too late, little one," He said, "I have already fed you your treat. You do remember the soul from last time, don't you? On another note, little one, what have you done to _your_ soul? It's different, not nearly as agonized as it was a few weeks ago. One would think you'd found love or something." He leaned in close and sniffed. "Or at least, you've found yourself someone to have 'fun' with. It's faint, but I can smell the sex on you. Tell me, little one, how long ago was it? No, wait, let me guess. Your darling butler lost himself when you told him what I'd done, didn't he? Yes, that sounds right. Tell me, how was it? I'll bet you had the time of your life. I'll bet you think that only your precious butler can provide such an exquisite pleasure. And you would be right, under normal circumstances. Unfortunately, I've also given you something that will allow me to make you feel pleasure, regardless of your feelings towards me. Let's call it...a little dose of catnip. It should be coming into effect right about now."

Ciel, despite his adult behavior, had no idea what Claude was talking about, though, really, who would have possibly had the gusto to tell a 13-year old about aphrodisiacs? So, when his body temperature started to rise, and rise, and rise, and he felt his member starting to twitch despite himself, he could do nothing but call for Sebastian, who remained motionless in his chair. Claude smirked, and began to undo the buttons of Ciel's shirt while trailing his lips down the boy's throat. "It really doesn't matter to me whose name you call. After all, you can't pretend that you aren't feeling this. I can feel it in the way your body is screaming for more." Claude's eyes locked on Ciel's already pert nipples. "My goodness, you really _are_ feeling it aren't you? Just look at the way your little nubs are standing at attention, just waiting to be touched. Well, how cruel of me it would be to refuse such a plea."

Claude immediately took one of the nubs into his mouth and began sucking, and Ciel screamed. Claude lifted his mouth long enough to murmur, "My, my, so _sensitive_..." , before attaching his mouth to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment while twisting and rubbing the other with his fingers. Ciel was so lost to the touches that he didn't notice Claude's other hand slipping slowly down his thigh until it came to rest gently pressed against his member, causing him to groan. "Look at you, little one, already so hard. It never ceases to amaze me just how powerful demonic...ah, yes, we'd decided to call it catnip...can be." He began to rub the boy's member through his clothing, and if Ciel had been able to move, he would have been writhing underneath Claude's admittedly extremely skilled hand. When Ciel's breathing began to hitch, Claude removed his hand, causing the boy to moan. "Impatient, are we? Don't worry, we'll get there eventually, I just don't want your precious seed to go to waste. If it's half as tempting as your blood, I may never want to leave."

Slowly, excruciatingly so, Claude began to remove Ciel's underpants, leaving the boy bare and rock hard beneath his lustful gaze. He bent his head down so that his breath skimmed across the boy's sensitive member, causing him to moan, and murmured, "You were so wanton when I touched your chest, I can't wait to see what happens when I give you what your really want." Finally recovering his voice, Ciel managed to whisper "St...stop..." Claude smirked. "Your words say one thing, little one..." He licked Ciel's slit, causing the boy to moan loudly, "but your body is saying something entirely different." With that, he ran his tongue slowly up the shaft, then proceeded to swallow the boy whole, bobbing his head up and down as he sucked and licked.

Ciel had never felt such an overwhelming rush of pleasure before, and it left him completely defenseless against Claude's mouth and ohh, that _tongue_. A small part of his brain, however, realized that he did not truly want this, so he began to call Sebastian's name again. His words were a mere whisper at first, but they were growing louder with each suck. At first, it did nothing, but slowly, surely, Sebastian began to stir, unnoticed by Claude. Would he be able to wake before his climax, which was fast approaching, overcame him? Despite his unwillingness to make love to Sebastian again, Ciel knew that he belonged to Sebastian, and Sebastian alone. The thought of releasing under someone else's stimulation, into someone else's mouth, was sickening, but there was no denying how his body felt right now. How his body had been _forced_ to feel. Sebastian was beginning to move, his eyelashes were beginning to flutter. Then his eyes opened completely and locked onto Ciel's with horror, but it was too late. With a final scream, Ciel came undone, and his seed spurted upwards. Where it went, Ciel was too lost in his ecstasy to notice.

xxx

"...stian...bastian...Sebastian..." Someone was calling him. Who? Why? He was tired, he just wanted to sleep. Wait...demons didn't feel tired. But he was tired...why? Why was he tired? The fact that he was tired meant he'd been put under some sort of sleeping spell. Who would want to put him under a sleeping spell? And for what purpose? "Sebastian...Sebastian!"

_Ciel._

He had to wake up. He had to. Ciel was in danger. Come on...wake up. Wake up! Yes...that's it...move, open your eyes...just a little more...hurry...

Sebastian's eyes opened slowly, his vision blurred, but when his eyes came into focus, what he saw horrified him. Ciel was on the bed, panting and sweating. Claude was there, bent over Ciel and sucking on his shaft. Ciel's breathing was beginning to hitch, and Sebastian could tell he was approaching his climax. Sebastian's eyes locked with Ciel's, and he saw pleading in the boy's eyes. "_Please."_ They said, _"Help me. I don't want this. Don't let him take what's yours." _

Summoning a strength he never knew existed, Sebastian leapt off his chair and grabbed Claude by the back of his neck, throwing him back into the wall with a resounding thud. Ciel's seed spurted into the air, but Sebastian noted with a profound relief that none of it had so much as touched Claude. Panting, Sebastian turned his gaze for a moment to Ciel, who was lying on the bed, gasping for breath. Despite his release, his member still hadn't softened. Sebastian turned back to Claude, looking positively murderous.

"What did you do to him?" He demanded. Claude smirked.

"Really, Sebastian, haven't you been under the influence of an aphrodisiac before? I could recommend a few good ones, something to start you off nice and slow before you try anything too effective. Or maybe I could just give you the same one I gave your little pet, nice and strong, considering I never got to taste the boy's essence."

Sebastian lunged at Claude with a growl, fingers extending into claws, sharp and ready to tear Claude to pieces. Claude effectively dodged, and the two fought. Being demons, it didn't take long for the fight to progress. Sebastian soon gained the upper hand, causing Claude to focus on defense. Eventually, though, Sebastian caught Claude on the shoulder, and the two stopped, panting, Claude clutching his now bleeding shoulder. They glared at each other for many moments before Sebastian spoke.

"Why are you doing this? Surely it can't just be out of spite. Ciel's soul was never yours to begin with, surely the loss of it can't affect you this much? If it were me, I would have gone off in search of another soul long ago." Claude scowled.

"Like you went off searching for another soul when I stole your Master from you the first time? Some souls are too tempting to pass up on. If I can't have him, then neither will you. I shall enjoy seeing the look on your face as you cradle your dear Young Master's lifeless, bloody corpse in your arms. Will you let a few, unseen tears fall down your cheeks? I saw the way you looked at him, even before he became a demon. Losing your Young Master will break you. And I will be there when your heart shatters into a thousand pieces which scatter to the ground, irreparably damaged. I will be there, the cause of all your heartbreak."

Before Sebastian could say a word, Claude had smashed through the window and run off into the night. Sebastian stared out the window for a moment, contemplating Claude's words, but then a low moan from his Young Master brought him back to reality. He rushed to Ciel's side. Ciel was gasping on the bed, his member rock hard and begging for attention, but before that...

"Ciel? Can you hear me?"

Another low moan sounded and Ciel opened his eyes slowly. When he caught sight of Sebastian, his eyes filled with tears.

"Sebastian...I'm so sorry...I couldn't do anything..."

"Shh, Ciel, it's alright. I didn't let him taste you. Your body and soul are mine, and mine alone, and nobody else will drink the sweet honey of your essence. You are safe."

"Sebastian...it hurts...I'm still..."

"I know. Do you want me to help you take care of that?" Ciel nodded.

"Just...do what you have to." He said. "I can't take any more...not tonight..."

Sebastian nodded his understanding and, cradling Ciel in his arms, he gently wrapped his hand around Ciel's member and began to stroke, his mind wandering to the words Claude had spoken not minutes before.

**...And that's the end of the chapter! I apologize for not going into details at the end, but I **_**am **_**still new at this yaoi thing, and there is a limit to how much smut I find appropriate, if that makes any sense, considering smut in itself isn't really appropriate. I think there should only be two or three more chapters left. I have a vague sort of idea for how I'm going to end this thing. Don't worry, it will be happy! Sad endings or character deaths aren't my thing. This is, after all, Fanfiction. Everyone should live happily ever after! Anyways, 'till next time!**


	9. The Final Showdown

**Hello! Heads up, I think this chapter is going to end on a cliffhanger. I'm sorry, it's just that it would be too long otherwise! *Hides in corner* So, I have an end in mind for this chapter, but I'm still not quite sure how we'll get there. I'll think of something. Oh, and despite the title, this is ****_not_****, I repeat, ****_not_**** the last chapter! There will be more! Anyways, here we go!**

**Note: I just had a "meadow" thing come to my brain, like in Twilight, except for Sebastian and Ciel. Yikes. Sometimes my brain frightens even me. There will be no meadows.**

**Note-Note: What the f-ing, mother, son of a-ASELKFJNGLJEKSJNVLAEKJDNAELI DKJGNVSLZDJVHAL! WHY! I posted the incomplete version of the chapter! How did I not notice this? What kind of a-SRTHDRXHSFXGN!**

**...Anyways...the complete, PROPER!-ahem-the complete version of the chapter is up. Please forgive my incompetence. For those who have already read the chapter and/or followed the story, I sincerely hope you receive an e-mail making you aware of the switch. I expect my readers were quite confused. Well, here is the part of the chapter that you missed, and again...ETGHDFTGNUHNYDTCFUNDRXYHBSDX F!-ahem-and again, my sincerest apologies. **

Ciel was still asleep after last night's incident, and Sebastian did not think of waking him for a second. Ciel had been brutally attacked, _again_, and after all of the emotional trauma, combined with such a powerful climax and the energy spent screaming, Ciel had had enough. The aphrodisiac, however had forced Sebastian to further weaken the boy, making him climax four more times before the effects had finally worn off, leaving Ciel limp, his sweat-covered body shaking as he'd gasped for breath. He'd dropped off to sleep after a barely audible whisper of "stay...", and was still asleep, even though it had been nearly twelve hours. Sebastian had immunized himself to all forms of manipulation or suggestion, finally learning his lesson, and so he lay in bed, holding Ciel in his arms and wishing there was some way to kill Claude without ever having to leave his Master's side or have him anywhere near that bastard. Even though they'd been said in the heat of the moment, Claude's words still disturbed him.

_I shall enjoy seeing the look on your face as you cradle your dear Young Master's lifeless, bloody corpse in your arms. _That was what he'd said, and as much as Sebastian tried to convince himself that nothing would ever happen to his Young Master, that they were just empty words, that he'd never allow him to come that close to his Master again, he couldn't. Claude's words had left traces of doubt in him, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered, he worried. _What if it were to happen? What would I do? What if Ciel really were to... _He couldn't bring himself to even think the word. A low moan brought him out of his reverie as Ciel slowly opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian whispered, gently caressing his Master's cheek.

"I don't know" He replied softly. "I'm fine, but...it hurts. It's like, everything tingles, and even though I'm not hurt anywhere...it hurts." Ciel looked up at him then, and Sebastian understood in an instant. His eyes were full or torment, and spoke volumes of pain, and suffering. He'd been abused again and again, and it was wearing down on his soul. "Will it ever stop?" his eyes seemed to say. And Sebastian vowed right then and there that it would stop. Claude would die, no matter what he had to do. Claude would not be allowed to touch his Young Master ever again. Claude's words would _not _come true.

xxx

Sebastian and Ciel wandered along a flat expanse of dirt. After he had fully recovered, Ciel had wanted to get out of the house, to go out and explore, get his mind off things. Sebastian, deciding this was a good idea, and having some things of his own to get his mind off of, agreed. And so, here they were, strolling casually along, simply appreciating the other's closeness. Sebastian, however, was not enjoying this as much as he should. The sky was grey, threatening rain, and, try as he might, Sebastian's thoughts kept taking the weather as a sort of premonition. _What if..._

"Sebastian? Is everything alright?" Sebastian glanced down at his Young Master. Ciel had changed since becoming a demon. He'd become caring, more emotional. The old Ciel would have said he'd become vulnerable, but Sebastian had a feeling that the old Ciel was still in there and that, given the right circumstances, he could be just as ruthless as he once was. Whether this emotional change was due to his transformation into a demon, or the frequent attacks, Sebastian couldn't tell, but still, he found he rather enjoyed this side of his Master.

"Forgive me, Young Master," Sebastian said with his usual, if a little forced, smile, "I was merely thinking."

"About?" Ciel questioned.

"About how very charming it is to see how much you care for me, Young Master. I am truly touched." Ciel blushed and looked away.

"Oh, look at that. Are you enjoying your last moments together? How very touching."

Sebastian and Ciel whipped around. Claude was standing there holding a demon's sword and smirking devilishly. Sebastian had pushed his Master behind him in an instant. Nothing would happen to his Young Master. _Nothing. _

"Claude." Sebastian growled. Claude's smirk widened.

"As much as the games we've played over the past few weeks have been fun, I've grown rather tired of watching you two live your fairy-tale lives, and I think it's high time someone put a stop to your silly little game of love."

"It's no game." Ciel spoke, his voice sounding more courageous than he currently felt. "Sebastian loves me, and I love him. There is nothing false about it, and you can't do anything to take that away from us." Sebastian's heart swelled from hearing this openly voiced confession from his Master. It was true. His Master loved him. Claude merely smiled, a sweet smile filled with malice.

"You'll find, little one, that death has the power to take away many things, love included." And with that, he lunged at Ciel. Sebastian blocked him, and the battle began.

Claude's entire being was focused on Ciel, but kept calm, parrying Sebastian's blows with ease, and even landing a few of his own this time. Expertly maneuvering the demon's sword, Claude managed to slice into Sebastian's side. Sebastian, knocked off balance, stumbled, and Claude struck a blow to Sebastian's head, sending him sprawling to the ground. In an instant, Claude was on his knees above Sebastian, the demon's sword held high above his head, to be plunged into Sebastian's heart...

And suddenly Claude was flung to the side as Ciel rammed into him head on, knocking him off of Sebastian. Sebastian, still reeling from the blow, looked up to see Claude hurl the boy off of him, and, with a flick of his wrist, send the demon's sword hurtling through the air, where it sheathed itself, with a sickening sound, right into Ciel's chest.

**I know, I know, I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself, it was just so dramatic and...**

**There will be another chapter, and it will probably be the concluding chapter, but there will be an epilogue, complete with yaoi as smutty as I can make it! ...And the an epi-epiogue with fluff, for those who aren't fond of yaoi, though really, if I remember correctly, this is rated M, which usually stands for Mature, as in smut, lemon, etc...It's kind of hard to make a story gory enough to deserve an M rating. Anyways, see you next time! ...And since it is a cliffhanger, I will probably write both chapters before I post. I don't like being kept on edge with regards to the fate of my favorite characters, and I suspect neither do you. ^_^ **


	10. Loss & Relief

**Hello, I'm back, and we shall get started right away, because you no doubt need to find out what's going to happen to poor Ciel. Let's pretend there are doctors in hell, for whatever reason.**

Ciel blinked slowly, twice, as though he couldn't quite understand what was happening. Then he sank to his knees, and slowly fell over onto his side, where he lay completely still. Above them, the first drops of rain began to pour down onto the ground, striking Ciel's cheeks in a manner that resembled tears.

Sebastian wasn't quite aware of when he'd started screaming, but his throat was quickly going raw, and he couldn't see anything, and Ciel was somehow still falling towards the ground, and this couldn't be happening, it _couldn't_, and Ciel was gone, gone, _gone._

And Claude was striding up to Ciel's body, _how dare he_, and he had put a foot on Ciel's side, _how dare he touch his Ciel_, and he had yanked the sword roughly from Ciel's body, producing another squelching sound, and-

_How dare he. __**How dare he!**_

With an enraged scream, Sebastian launched himself at Claude, much the same way Ciel had only moments ago, and knocked Claude onto his side. Sebastian was punching and beating Claude with everything he had, and somewhere along the way, Sebastian lost control of his form, and the punches became scratches as long black claws extended from the neatly groomed fingernails.

The rain was pouring down heavily now, as Sebastian continued his merciless assault on the one who had so cruelly cut short his Young Master's life. Under such a powerful onslaught backed by such overwhelming emotion, Claude didn't stand a chance. Remembering the demon's sword, Sebastian yanked it from Claude's grasp, much the same way it had been pulled from Ciel's body, and plunged it deep into Claude's heart, twisting it roughly in an attempt to cause as much pain as possible.

Claude's eyes went wide, his entire body jerked and stiffened at the foreign entry into his body. A trail of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, and his eyes swam in and out of focus. Dull golden eyes locked onto Sebastian's blazing crimson ones, and his mouth turned up into the hint of a smirk for the final time.

"Your...face..." he murmured quietly, "so...beautiful...such...sweet..._agony_..." Then Sebastian twisted the blade, and Claude's body jerked one last time before golden eyes dulled permanently, and his body went limp under the sword.

Numb, Sebastian slowly got to his feet, staggering over to where Ciel's body lay, and collapsed to his knees, cradling the small boy in his arms. How perfectly Ciel fit in his arms, just the right size for Sebastian to hold in his arms like a child. Droplets were hitting Ciel's face, but the rain had stopped, and it simply didn't make sense. Sebastian held the boy close, refusing to let go, and he planted kisses along the skin, which was still so warm, as though his heart might start beating any minute now. Sebastian gently parted Ciel's lips with his tongue and allowed a soul to slip into the boy's mouth, the sweet flavor something Ciel would have liked. He was always craving sweets, that boy. It's a wonder he never gained any weight.

Sebastian's head fell limply against Ciel's neck, and he thought he felt the illusion of Ciel's fingers tapping against his forehead, in a steady, rhythmic way, the way he might have tapped his fingers on his desk when he was impatient. He heard footsteps, as well, as though Ciel's soul was getting up and walking away. It really was odd, though, how heavy those footsteps sounded. Ciel's feet had always made an adorable pitter-pattering sound on the floors, like rain hitting a window. These footsteps were so deep, they almost sounded like the sound a little heart might make if it were struggling to beat, against all odds. Deep, yet not as deep as an adult heart, it sounded like the beating of a heart that belonged to a child who was, perhaps, thirteen years old.

Could...could it be?

Placing his head flat against Ciel's chest, he heard the small heart beating weakly inside it's ribcage, and felt it against his cheek. Hoping, praying, he placed his mouth on top of Ciel's, feeding him another soul. He could feel it there, too: the feather-light brush of his breath against his lips. Picking up Ciel as though he were a piece of the most delicate crystal, Sebastian walked as quickly as he could back home, fearing that by running, he might jostle the boy. Any sudden movements could cause a hitch in Ciel's already shaky breathing, and if he stopped breathing, he may never start again.

xxx

Reaching the manor after what felt like hours, Sebastian gently set the boy down on his bed, ignoring the stains that were most certainly going to appear. Hastily calling a doctor, Sebastian watched as the doctor carefully peeled off the layers of Ciel's clothing to inspect the wound. The doctor then performed what appeared to be some sort of cleansing ritual, the purpose of it a complete mystery to Sebastian. He then slowly bandaged up the gaping would with a special type of gauze that enforces a demon's natural regenerative abilities, and poured a clear liquid down Ciel's throat. The doctor turned to Sebastian.

"A demon's sword, in essence, is the embodiment of a demon's soul. As you know, a high enough concentration of a demon's soul is dangerous to any demon, and a demon's sword is as high a concentration as you can get. It is truly a mystery why this youngling is even still alive right now, but I can say that if the sword had struck even an inch higher, it would have pierced his heart, and he would be dead. I've removed all traces of soul from the boy's body, and bandaged the wound, which is the best I can do, but it looks like he should be alright. I've given him a tonic which will keep him asleep for at least two weeks." He handed another bottle of liquid to Sebastian. "The injury, however, is extremely serious, and he should remain in bed for at least a month. When he wakes up, I want you to give him another dose right away. He'll require feeding as per usual, and I trust you will take care of that. If there is one thing I cannot say enough, it is this: the boy is not to move until he is fully healed. That means no strenuous activity, I don't even want him walking more than a few fee at a time. Is that clear?" Sebastian nodded. "Then I shall depart." And with that, the doctor was out the door, leaving the two alone.

**Yay! Ciel's alive! And for those of you who are screaming deus ex machina (literary term referring to a situation in which somebody randomly swoops in and saves the day by some miracle which really shouldn't have happened in the first place), yes, I know. What can I say? I wanted a dramatic moment where all hope is lost, and then I wanted everything to be ok. What else was I supposed to do? So, it seems I will require an extra chapter to round things off, but that's okay. I think the story is the perfect length. See you next time!**


	11. The Road to Recovery

**Hello, I'm back! Okay, this is the chapter that will wrap things up, but there will be an epilogue, likely with yaoi, so stick around for that. So, here we go! Ikimasu yo...which reminds me, I will be posting a corset scene fic soon.**

For two weeks Sebastian sat with his Young Master, not moving at all from the chair at his bedside, except to feed him, and change the sheets, once the wound had stopped bleeding. He needed constant reassurance that his Master was indeed healing, because every time he lost sight of the chest that was slowly rising and falling, he feared Ciel's heart had spontaneously stopped. After...what had happened, Sebastian could hardly believe his Master was here at all. Sebastian had never believed in miracles, but...how else could one explain this turn of events? It didn't matter. His Master was alive, and healing, and he would make sure that his Master recovered fully, even if he had to tie his Master down to keep him in bed. That day, though, so filled with tragedy, also contained a spark of light that made his whole being sing with joy. It made that day a day he wanted to forget...while at the same time keeping it treasured in his heart.

Ciel had said he loved him.

Of course, Sebastian had been relatively sure, after Ciel had snuggled closer to him after they'd had sex, but...to hear the words out loud proved the sincerity of his feelings. Ciel loved him. Ciel loved him. This fact would not change for all eternity.

xxx

A sound. Just the tiniest rustle of fabric as fingers moved for the first time in two weeks. Sebastian's eyes immediately zeroed in on the hand, and then moved back up to his Master's face as sapphire eyes fluttered. Sebastian watched with radiant joy as his Master's eyes slowly opened, and then focused on him.

Sebastian kissed him. The kiss was gentle and soothing, and contained everything Sebastian had felt up until then: worry, fear, sorrow, joy, and, most importantly, love. Sebastian pulled back and looked into his Master's eyes, and then, with a stab of guilt, remembered the tonic the doctor had given him.

"Sebastian." Ciel's voice was almost non-existent as his mouth formed the words but he didn't have the strength to make his voice come out. "What...happened?" Sebastian kissed Ciel again, slowly and gently moving his lips along those of his Master, drawing out the moment when he would have to send his Master back to sleep, where he could heal.

"A lot of things, Ciel. A lot of things. I've been so worried. I'll tell you everything, but first you need to drink this, now that you're awake. It's a tonic to help you heal."

Sebastian gently lifted his Ciel's head, and slowly eased the clear liquid down his Master's throat. Sebastian watched with guilt-ridden eyes as Ciel swallowed it all, and then he gently lowered Ciel until he was once again resting on the pillows. Ciel was blinking slowly as he looked up at Sebastian.

"What's that...look...for..." The last word was barely a breath as Ciel succumbed immediately to slumber, returning to his motionless state for another two weeks. Sebastian sighed, and placed another gentle kiss on his Master's lips.

"That." With another sigh, Sebastian settled onto his chair, and resumed his task of ensuring that his Master's chest rose and fell as it should.

xxx

"Sebastian, do not make me repeat myself. Release me, now!" Two weeks later, when Ciel woke up, he hadn't recovered enough for Sebastian to let him start walking again, so he ended up having to tie his Master to the bed to keep him down. When he'd originally said that he'd be willing to tie his Master to the bed, it had been meant as something of a joke, but now, Sebastian was more than willing to keep his Master here for as long as it took for him to heal. It was simply a matter of covering his mouth whenever he attempted to order Sebastian to release him. He hadn't attempted to make that last statement an order, so perhaps he was beginning to see that Sebastian was quite serious about keeping him here.

"Sebastian! Release me! That's-umph-nnngh!" Or perhaps not.

"Young Master, please stop struggling. If you keep this up, you'll reopen tour wound." Yet the boy continued to struggle, despite Sebastian's efforts.

"Mmph! Mmmgh-nngh-mmm. MMM!-nnn..." Ciel's muffled scream was cut off with a short groan, and a patch of red began to seep through the bandages. Ciel finally went still, groaning with pain, and Sebastian sighed and began applying fresh bandages.

"You see? I told you you would open your wounds. You still haven't fully recovered from your wounds, and you need to rest, so please, Ciel. I can't bear to lose you again". Ciel, unwilling to give in, relaxed onto the bed with an angry (guilty) frown. Sebastian finished tying the bandages, then leaned down to wrap Ciel in a gentle embrace. "I love you, Ciel, and I don't want to see you get hurt." Ciel sighed.

"I...I love you too, Sebastian, and I want to stay with you for all eternity." Sebastian smiled.

"Yes, My Lord."

**Hmm...The end? Of the actual story, yes. Next chapter has yaoi! And, for those of you who, like me, thought this ending was kind of OOC, next chapter will probably fix that, I hope. See you next time!**


	12. How Many Times?

**Hello world! This is the final chapter of "A Change of Plans"! I feel like crying somehow, I never want it to end...oh well, that's what re-reads are for! One more thing before we go, I was searching up different profiles, looking for more Kuroshitsuji stories to read, and I found an author who had favourited "A Change of Plans". I was...very happy. It kinda hit me then, like: Oh, wow, other people like this story! Anyways, I just wanted to give a huge thank you to anyone who favourited this. You make my day, or, because I just thought of my school's grad song: You make my dreams come true, woo-oo, ooh, ooh, oo-ooh! ...ANYWAYS, enjoy! By the way, this chapter is pure Yaoi.**

~Two Years Later~

"Hn...nn...Sebastian..."

Two weeks ago, Ciel had acquired his demonic form, his true form, that is. That day, Sebastian had walked in to his Master's study to find Ciel sitting on his bed, examining newly formed claws, his tail swishing back and forth in annoyance. Ciel's true form was that of a cat. Sebastian had been overwhelmed by how sexily adorable Ciel's true form was, and because of that, he had spent the last two weeks being, for back of a better phrase, "fucked senseless" by Sebastian.

"Nn...ah, ahhhn, Se-SEBASTIAN!" With a scream, Ciel peaked for what had to be the fourth time today. Or was it the fifth? He'd lost track many maddeningly hot thrusts earlier. He collapsed, panting, feeling the bed shift to indicate Sebastian lying down beside him. Ciel was exhausted, he couldn't do this anymore. Sebastian, however, had other plans. His hand began to lightly trace Ciel's neck, and he leaned over and sensually licked the shell of Ciel's ear before asking, "Ready for another round?" Ciel panted heavily as he replied, "Don't you...ever...stop?" Sebastian smirked. "But, Young Master, you know how much I adore cats." He rolled on top of Ciel and pressed their lips together, guiding a soul down Ciel's throat.

Ciel groaned. Whenever he was too tired for another round, Sebastian always fed him a soul. Once again, he felt the rush of energy, and as soon as he was sated, Sebastian attacked his neck, sucking and biting. He groaned at the sensation, his cock thrumming for the some attention, and tilted his chin up so as to give Sebastian more access to his throat. A thought suddenly occurred to him, and he asked: "Why do the souls you feed me make me so hot even though we've already had sex...how many times now?" Sebastian smirked. "Cats are supposed to go wild for catnip, aren't they?" Before Ciel had the chance to ask what he was talking about, however, Sebastian roughly ground their arousals together, and Ciel threw his head back, all thoughts forgotten.

In truth, Sebastian had infused the souls with a mild aphrodisiac, borrowing the term "catnip" from the not-so-dearly-departed Bastard-Whose-Name-Shall-Never-Be-Mentioned-Again, Bastard for short. Ah, but these thoughts have distracted him, and Ciel is mewling from the sudden lack of attention. Sebastian plants apologetic kisses along Ciel's chest and down to his fully erect member. "I'm sorry, my kitten, I was thinking. What can I do to make it up to you?" And with that, he runs his tongue along the underside of the boy's member, stopping to thrust his tongue into the slit at the top, one of Ciel's many sensitive spots. Ciel's back arches beautifully under Sebastian's ministrations, and Ciel moans. "Just...don't stop..." Sebastian smiles wickedly. "Yes, My Lord."

And so, following Ciel's order to the letter, he continues to tongue only the slit, neglecting the rest, and Ciel quickly catches on and begins squirming. "Nngh...what are you...doing?" Sebastian adopts a hurt tone. "But, My Lord, you told me not to stop..."

"I-idiot! Keep going!" Sebastian wordlessly engulfs the boy's shaft, because he's not done teasing yet, and he wants to see his Master squirm. He sucks roughly and deeply, running his tongue along the shaft, and already he can feel his Master's muscles beginning to spasm.

"S-Sebastian...I'm...I'm going to...!" It is at that moment, however, that Sebastian let's go of his Master with a light pop. It takes Ciel a full five seconds for his brain to process what's happening, and when he does, he lets out a frustrated groan. "Sebastian!" But he gasps when he feels the tip of Sebastian's member pressing against his hole, still loose from the...how many times have they had sex again today? Sebastian pushes in, and begins roughly thrusting, reaching up to play with the boy's nipples as he does so.

Ciel, having cooled down slightly, is brought right back to the edge as he begins to rock into Sebastian's thrusts. He can feel the pressure building, can feel it coming, and he needs that release so badly... "D-don't stop...ngh..."

But stop he does, stilling himself inside his Master and gripping the boy's hips to keep him from creating friction. Ciel groans. "Se-Sebastian...what are you...keep going..." Sebastian feigns shock.

"Oh, I'm so sorry My Lord, I will continue immediately."

But his thrusts are slower this time, the journey to the edge is slower, and then, once again, Sebastian stops just as he is about to peak. Sebastian is denying his own release as well, and he is having difficulty holding back frustrated groans, but he convinces himself that it will be well worth this momentary frustration in the end. This time, Ciel lets out a high keening wail. "Sebastian!" Sebastian smirks. "Yes, Master? Is there something you need?"

"I-I need to..." He stops, and Sebastian smirks again. Everything is going according to plan. "Yes?" He asks innocently, but the effect is lost as he thrusts roughly into his Master. "If there is something you need, My Lord, all you need to do is say the words..."

"I need to...ngh..."

"Yes?"

"Aagh...you know what I want, don't pretend to be ignorant!"

"Of course." Sebastian begins thrusting again, leaning down to capture his Master's lips in a kiss. Striking his Master's prostate head on, he smirks when Ciel arches once again. "Sebastian! I'm so close...please, Sebastian, please..."

"Yes, Young Master...this is what you want, isn't it?" He purrs seductively into the boy's ear, punctuating the statement with a particularly rough thrust.

"Yes, Sebastian, yes! Please...I need it..." He knows a Phantomhive shouldn't beg, but he is aching so much right now, and he's so close, he simply can't take it anymore.

But Sebastian stops his thrusts once again, letting the boy cool for a moment as he keens. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to say the words, Master." Ciel shakes his head.

"N-no...it's embarrassing..." Sebastian sighs. "Very well, then, Master. Shall we continue?"

Sebastian picks up his pace, striking Ciel's prostate every time, and he reaches down to stroke the boy's shaft as well. Ciel's moans are constant as his body is overwhelmed with sensation. He's close, so close...perhaps, if he doesn't let Sebastian know...

Sebastian thrusts into his Master roughly waiting for the boy to tell him how close he is. Waiting for the moment when he will stop and take away his Master high once again. It's odd, though, Ciel seems to be lasting longer than usual this time...suddenly the boy's already tight walls clench around his member, and Sebastian grips the base of the boy's member tightly to prevent him from coming. Ciel, his plans foiled, lets out a sob. No, no, no! He needs it, he needs it, how can Sebastian deny him like this? His pride in tatters, Ciel begins to beg.

"Please! I need this!" A few tears trail down the boy's face as Sebastian continues thrusting mercilessly, the hand around his member keeping the boy from coming. Ciel is in agony, and finally, he throws his head back and screams.

"Please, Sebastian! I want to come! I need to, please!"

Sebastian smirks, and releases the boy's member. Finally, Ciel's orgasm hits, and it's the most intense feeling he's ever had, having been denied for so long. Ciel screams, and Sebastian comes with a groan as tight walls clench around his member.

Ciel collapses, completely exhausted, onto the bed. Sebastian lays down beside him with a small smirk.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it? In fact, I think I'll let you rest as a reward."

Ciel sighs, grateful, as he sinks deeper into the sheets and closes his eyes, trying to control his breathing. Sebastian lays beside him, gently rubbing his back to soothe him. Finally, after all that lovemaking, he can sleep. His breathing evens out, his head begins to droop, and he shifts himself into a more comfortable position, snuggling closer to Sebastian. Just as his consciousness is beginning to slip away, however, a moist tongue licking the shell of his earl, then delving inside brings him back to consciousness. Suddenly, he hears Sebastian voice murmur in his ear.

"Ciel, wake up...it's time for round ten."

**The End! That's it for "A Change of Plans!" And I will post this as soon as my new beta gives my last story the all-clear. I'm still getting into the swing of this beta thing, so I want to...erm, this is going to be awkward...take it slow. I originally wasn't sure if I was going to post this at all, it seems like too much talk and not enough sex, plus, it seems...corny, somehow. After giving it a second read-through, however, I have decided that it works just fine. I love this story so much, that I can be bribed to create a second epilogue, if you guys don't like this one...Noooo, it was my first full-length story! I don't wanna let it goooo! I don't want it to be over! What if I never get any ideas for another story?! *wails* I'm sorry *sob*, I need to collect myself...*runs off, sobbing heavily***

_**Aishitsuji (beta): o_O' er…..-chases after- Come back! You need to thank all your loyal readers for this story, not just me for beta-ing the last part! DX**_

**Me: *wipes eyes* right...well, thanks for sticking with me through the long waits, it was the comments that helped me get up and write, they made my day! Umm...stick around for that second chapter of "Cats", and a second chapter of "The Erlking" (damn plotbunnies, it was only supposed to be a one-shot...) Have a nice day! I love you all!**


End file.
